


A New Tomorrow

by peachyxcakes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jisung is a cat, M/M, NCT 2018, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Sad Na Jaemin, Sleepy Cuddles, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyxcakes/pseuds/peachyxcakes
Summary: What was it like to lose everything, you're family, you're friends you're home,, all because you were something everyone feared.





	A New Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh so this is my first every writing.  
> I worked really hard. I know it's notthe best  
> I will be coming back to edit,, hope you enjoy

Everyone called him crazy,, insane even. What more do they expect from a witch's son. He was a disgrace, a reincarnation of the devil, was all he was in the eyes of the people. And all the Kingdom did was wait, wait for the day he was to turn 18 so they could burn him to a stake just how they did his mother, his father, his sister, everyone he loved. 

So there he was, locked up in the kings chambers like a toy only there to entertain, until he came of age to be disposed of, but that wasn't gonna, happen not on his account,, You see today there is going to be a big party, For the king's son returns, and because of this the king has asked for the witches help,, to do the normal and entertain with party tricks.

The witch didn't know much about the prince just that he was a few years older than him, and that everyone in the kingdom wants to be him or date him. The way his guards fawned over him made him sound like some angel, but to the witch all he was, was a monster, why because on the day of the prince's coronation he was gonna kill the witch, and that at first seemed like a long way to go, but it has come down to next week, because next week he turns 18, and next week he is sentenced to die.

He took in a deep breath and layed on his hay bed, closing his eyes wanting to rest wanting to distract himself because today he was either gonna die sooner than planned, or finally be free the thought of finally being free brought a lightness to his chest, like he would finally run to the high hill and never look back to do and be as he pleased all he had to do know was wait.

"Darlings would you mind showing me to this witch"

The witch sprung awake from his bed having heard a deep voice just a hallway down from his cellar,, who was looking for him, he wasn't needed for the party for awhile, and the king made it a note to not let anyone visit him without paying, like he was an animal for viewing, but the voice sounded nothing like those of the curious people who want to know what a witch looks like, if they really had long pointy noses and green skin, the witch huffed at this description of himself. He for a fact did not look like that. Well at least he hoped,, he hasn't seen himself in a mirror for awhile but he was sure he didn't have green skin.

the next sentence that had followed was that of different people who were all trying to answer the males question "the disgusting creature is in there young prince" upon hearing those words the witch sprung off his, bed his heart beating faster than it should have, as he paced along his cellar and tried to find a good hiding place but then realised there was no point to that. As mouse couldn't even hide behind these walls, so he did the next best thing he could think of,

He quickly ran back to his small hay bed and closed his eyes, he heard the footsteps getting louder matching the pace of his own heart when he heard them come to a stop so did all the chatter along with it, the witch held his breath hoping they would get the point and move along "hey wake up" where the last words he heard before feeling his clothes drench with ice cold water he let out a squeal as he jumped out of the bed letting out a small whine as he saw the ice water seep through his bed knowing that won't dry anytime soon.

He then looked up at the front of his cellar were the people and the prince stood giving them the harshest glare he could muster "what!" The witch spoke with a harsh tone already mad that his clothes was wet now so was his bed he locked eyes with the prince and refused to lose eye contact not willing to let him win, 

The prince let out a chuckle and turned away from the glare of the witch and back to the people "you are correct he is disgusting" the witch widened his eyes at the prince's comment and glared harder "well it's not like you look any better, I've seen better looking men in my life who could top those average looks you seem so highly of having" the witch spoke and smirked satisfied with his remark, while it was lie, the prince was very handsome and given a different situation he would probably would have been one of the people around him wanting his attention.

But they weren't, they were in this one, the one where he despises him for all the terrible things his family did. The prince grinned at the witch's response and turned to the guards and the people around him, "leave us be" he said and while many tried to protest he just glared at them and waited for them to leave and they did as he pleased the witch scoffed and rolled his eyes waiting for the prince to tell him what he wanted,

"What's your name" the prince asked the witch pulling up one of the guards chairs sitting in it, the witch mimicked the prince's action and sat in the chair in his own cellar "kiss my ass" responded the witch and crossed his arms, however the prince seemed un faced by the witch's response laughing like this amused him, this only aggravating the witch even more.

"Well huh that's not what I asked how about you stop giving me a hard time and tell me what I want to know" the prince spoke again with the calmest tone, the witch huffed his cheeks out letting out a puff of air before looking at the prince again "it's Jaemin, Na Jaemin" he said in a more clear turn "what's yours, probably a pain in the ass" the witch spoke still not happy with the current situation he seemed to be in.

"Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo" the prince spoke and looked back at the witch,  
"well that's a dumb name" the witch responded but look at the prince the name suited him well actually but like he said before there was no way he would admit to that.

"Well jaemin, while I enjoyed meeting you I must go and prepare for my event today, I hope to get to know more of you soon" the prince spoke lastly before he got up from his spot and began to walk towards the exit however not before he turned to wink in the witches direction "it was a pleasure"

The witch let out a frustrated groan as the the prince left his heart beating faster than usual but he blamed it on his anger, "more like see you never" jaemin spoke and began to gather his things and clean up.

\---time lapse and hour later, party time---

"Let's go" jaemin looked up from where he was seated and saw the guards holding up a suit and a pair of cuffs he rolled his eyes as he took the clothes and made a quick change into them before having the guards open the cellar door and pull him out slipping the cuffs on him "don't try anything funny witch" the guards spit at him "well you know what you should try, it's called a breath mint" Jaemin snapped at them which caused him to push him harshly he let out a little yelp from the pain the guards only laughing before dragging him out to the ballroom.

They placed jaemin on the small stage where has was told to stay like a dog he smiled un ethustiacal, he stood there and watched everyone at the party rolling his eyes as he casted some simple spells as to refill peoples drinks out of the corner of his eyes however he saw the prince and to say he looked like an angel was an understatement he was glowing the white tux he wore hugged his body so perfect it was almost impossible for the witch to take his eyes of him, that is until his eyes met the prince's he swallowed harshly as he saw the smirk that formed on the prince's lips like he knew exactly what the witch had been doing, before raising his halfway empty glass as a sign for the witch to fill it up.

Jaemin scoffed "ass" he said under his breath as he filled the prince's glass,, but it wasn't much longer until he noticed the prince walking towards his direction he decided to ignore his presence while making the lights in the ball room change colors and basically trying to anything that would distract himself from the male that was no currently behind him.

"You look rather descent today" The prince spoke into the witch's ear causing a small shiver to run down his body.

"Not too bad yourself" jaemin spoke in a rather low tone as if only for the prince to hear. "You shouldn't be talking to me or is this something you do,, befriend the person you're planning on killing, does that make it more fun to you, to know that you made me trust you only to have you stab me in the back and kill me to claim some crown,, well I have news for you your highness,, that won't happen so why don't you get back to entertaining your people find yourself a pretty wife and leave me out,, shall we only meet as you set me on fire." Jaemin spoke with a bit of fire in his tone it was almost time for his great escape but how would he do that if all the Prince did was hang around him like a koala.

"Kill you, who said I would do such thing,, I let you in on a little secret that I think you'd be more than pleased to hear" jasmin held his breath as he felt the prince come closer and lean into his ear "I'm planning on running away, I don't want this kingdom I don't want my fathers position I want to be free so I was hoping you help me, I help you" 

Jaemin felt a shiver run down his spine but he found himself nodding along with the prince's plan, what did he have to loose he would die either way and right now all he could do was hope the prince would keep his promise because once there free they could just part ways and never see each other again "Fine", jaemin spoke softly "but you betray me and I'll turn you into a frog" he said threatening the male,, but not expecting the prince to be in a fit of giggles.

"Wow has anyone told you how cute you are when you try to be scary" the prince spoke and shook his head "at midnight my father will have you set off fireworks they should be loud enough to cover up our escape I'll be right behind you then we run, and keep running till we reach the hills then we'll be free"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow cliffhanger my bois,, please tell me what you think in the comments,, if there anything I should fix or add,, tyty so much for taking the time to read this.


End file.
